You just can't choose one an ToD lemon
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: What if Stahn feel in love with 2 girls one of them the mayor's daughter. (also a LHXG building block)


Tales of Destiny: "You can't love just One; that and don't insult a girl's brother and town in front of her"  
By Duran the Warrior  
Yes this is my first attempt at a full story lemon as well as hard sex done tastefully; I must warn you about mf, ff, mff sex as well as Rutee bashing (She may be a healer; but she seems to treat Stahn like S***); try not to read this if you haven't played the game. That and imagine everyone in the world having varying hair colors.  
-  
|After Stahn, Philia, Leon, Garr, and Leon beat Lydon; they all went their separate ways; Stahn Aileron went back to his hometown where he starts his small journey towards happiness|  
Lienea, morning after the fish incident  
Stahn: (I know I have to visit the village mayor's daughter May for something; I heard that she likes me; but what does she need my help with? At least I don't have to worry about getting a fish; well it's about noon and I guess then I should get over there)  
  
The Village Mayor's house  
May: Oh hi Stahn!  
  
Stahn: Hello May; what is this matter you need help with? I hope it isn't schoolwork since that isn't my strong suit (I may not be stupid; but I'm not a genius either; unless it comes to combat that is; yeah; that last journey taught me many things)  
  
May: No; I just wanted to tell you something (I always liked him since I was little and how he'd always acted as Cless from that fairy tale, and to think now he saved the world!)  
  
Stahn: Yeah that would that be May? (Now I remember I liked her for a while; she was pretty much a cute girl with her orange hair and all; I haven't seen her much before I left.....! Oh yeah I remember some of the reason why I went on that journey; so that I wouldn't be called a lousy bum by her dad; I guess he can't say that now; at least I am the strongest man in Fitzgald!)  
  
May: Well Stahn; I like you very much in the boyfriend way; ever since we were kids; like then we reenacted those Phantasia tales; I'd be Arche to your Cless, Stahn; and now that you've comeback from your journey to save the world, I just wanted to tell you that.  
  
Stahn: You believe me about saving the world?  
  
May: Of course! I know that you wouldn't lie; anyways you're not good at lying so people would know.  
  
Stahn: Well; I like you too in the same way; I know for sure your dad won't think of me as a lousy bum even if he didn't believe that I saved the world. At least he knows of my victories at the arena. Wow; I don't believe this is happening...  
  
May: Would that be that you're telling me that you like me?  
  
Stahn: Yeah; kinda awkward..  
  
May: Mind if I ask you to do something?  
  
Stahn: Not at all, May; mind if I consider you my girlfriend?  
  
May: Nope not at all; ok...here goes! |Embraces Stahn and starts frenching him|  
  
Stahn: (Whoa this feels good; and I should return the favor) |He then responds to it by putting his tongue into it. They continue for a good five minutes until they stop|  
  
May: Stahn could you make love to me??  
  
Stahn: I don't want to hurt you though.....what if I move on; wouldn't that...  
  
May: Please; I want something to remember you by...and what you said convinces me that this is more of the right choice...so Stahn; please...  
  
Stahn: How can I refuse you with that face? I hope that this won't be regrettable, May. But shouldn't do this in a more private place? (Good; some time to get my head together)  
  
May: Okay |They go into her room; where they start disrobing to the point in their underwear|  
  
Stahn: Mind if we do a bit of foreplay before this? (Well I'm suprised I remember that tidbit from the untold Phantasia tale...)  
  
May: ! Oh I forgot about that; I've dreamed of this so long and to forget it now! (I know for a fact that lazy bums aren't that built like Stahn is)  
  
Stahn: I can't exactly blame you; since doing this for the first time is a pretty big thing... (And I though she was cute with a dress on...) |Walks over to May on the bed| Mind if I see what's under this bra?  
  
May: Okay; go ahead (Hope he isn't too disappointed; since I know I am not as well endowed as some 19 year olds)  
Stahn: |Manages to unhook her bra; and looks her over| ........  
  
May: I know it; they're too small!  
  
Stahn: No it isn't that; just amazed at the firmness; they just make you cuter!  
  
May: Well; I am surprised to hear you saying that without fear....I know half the time you put your foot in the mouth.  
  
Stahn: Huh?  
  
May: Don't worry; I like that about you; and I'm glad that you don't think I'm ugly.  
  
Stahn: (So this is that confidence that Cless got in that tale..) |Gets behind May and starts gently feeling May's small breasts| I hope you like this.  
  
May: Don't worry I do.....oh how I longed for this for such a long time....and it's much better than I imagined...  
  
Stahn: Well; May, it's going to get much better. (It said in that book that the nipples are a sensitive spot for women; and that petite, cute girls that is usually more so) |Starts gently twisting on her nipples|  
  
May: Ohhh; you're...right about this....that feels really good (Feel as if I'm about to explode..! I can't soil my panties like this!) |Takes off panties and tosses them aside| (Ok that's better ohhhh) AHHH! |She proceds to soak the sheets under her with her juices| Whoa...  
  
Stahn: Mmmmmm; I guess I better fess up about this...  
  
May, Still recovering: What would that be?  
  
Stahn: It's just that I read this dirty Phantasia tale...Just had to say that..  
  
May: Wow; I'm not the only one who ordered that then? I just wanted to read about how Cless and Arche on that night in that Ship..  
  
Stahn: Same here; I wonder why they edited it like that....  
  
May: Stahn; I think you forgot something..  
  
Stahn: |looks over to the nude May| Oh! Sorry about that! Okay.....Let me remember what else happened in that story...  
  
May: |Looks at his lower region| Stahn; I think you're a bit overdressed for this..  
  
Stahn: Oh; I guess I should get these off....I wonder about your parents though...  
  
May: Don't worry; they're out of town for the next 2 days...I hope it won't be too much to ask you to help clean up...  
  
Stahn: |Takes off his boxers| Mind if I ask what now?  
  
May: My mother always told me to play fair...and it wouldn't be fair of me if I had some fun and you didn't; so I have to do something about that. |Starts to go down on him, moving her small mouth up and down, licking his "head"|  
  
Stahn: That feels.....good...(Well; yesterday was a bad day and today is a great day..) |Some time passes| I'm about to....  
  
May: Okay |Stops| I'd continue this; but then I wouldn't be fair....but I guess I want to see what it feels like...  
  
Stahn: Okay; go ahead  
  
May: but first I need something for the "stuff" to go in; after all; can't have an ungodly mess here can we?  
  
Stahn: Nope  
  
May: Okay we're ready |Shows cup|  
  
Stahn: Alright   
|So she proceed to see how his "manhood" felt and he bared avoided making a ungodly mess|  
  
Stahn: I hope we're even now; Miss Fair May  
  
May: Don't worry we are; could I ask why you agree to do this with me?  
  
Stahn: Because you're a girl that I've liked for a long time; and refusing would hurt your feelings; and you're quite cute to boot.  
  
May: I just wanted to ask; that's all. Wow; I can't believe this day is actually happening; oooh; I take it you're still having a good time  
  
Stahn: Well; it's the same here; well, if I were a bragging guy; I'd say this town is home to the cutest girl with the nicest butt, and to think your personality is nicer than that.  
  
May: Thanks; I wonder should we go through with this....after all we've done a lot already  
  
Stahn: Well May; this was your idea; so I'll leave it in your hands; it doesn't matter to me about this; either way this was a good day.  
  
May: (There is the guy of my dreams in my house nude, and we've done some foreplay...okay I know I wanted my first time to be with him...I know that he's still ready for this and, that I paid a guy to get me some condoms incase something like this happened....should I continue...); would I be your first one if we do it?  
  
Stahn: Yep; and a good first one...so are we going to do it?  
  
May: Yep, but first we need some protection |Goes to dig under her bed and takes out a condom| Yep; Golden Armor condoms, "When you need protection as good as the legendary Golden armor!"  
  
Stahn: Okay...|Puts on said condom| (I'm okay, I'm okay....) Well; before we can really start; I'd have to.....deflower you....  
  
May: Yeah....still I still want to do it.  
|They position themselves; and Stahn slowly inserts the tip of his manhood in May's entrance|  
  
Stahn: This is going to hurt me more than it will you. (Since it hurts me seeing her in pain....) On the count of 3..  
  
Both: 1, 2, 3!  
|Stahn then thrust in; breaking her barrier with ease|  
  
May: Don't worry I want this, so please continue  
|They rock in and out, which was slowly speeding until they both come|  
  
May: Thank you...  
  
Stahn: No need, since you were quite good...   
  
May: Stahn; could you stay the night with me? Remember my parents aren't coming back for 2 more days.  
  
Stahn: Sure; Though I might have some explaining to do to my family....; what are we going to do during the whole time?  
  
May: What do you think silly?  
  
Stahn: Talking; cleaning; perhaps some more sex.  
  
May: Oh you...  
|And they did those 3 things throughout the night|  
  
The next day; Stahn's house  
|Stahn comes in|  
Stahn: Good morning sister and grandfather; oh is that warm breakfast on the table?  
  
Lilith: (Oh my god; he's up around 9am; and he usually sleeps until 12pm; what is up with that?)  
  
Thomas (or Stahn's Grandfather): (So he made love to that girl....I hope he doesn't break her heart....)  
|They eat breakfast and finish it|  
  
Thomas: Lillith, please go outside; since I need to talk to Stahn about something man to man  
  
Lillith: Okay |Leaves|  
  
Stahn: So Grandfather; what do you need to talk about?  
  
Thomas: Don't think I've lost my senses; you made love to that girl; I could tell from the fact that you were kinda floating on air per se; that and you were up at 9am. I do not object to this as long as no one gets hurt in this.  
  
Stahn: I try not to hurt anyone's feelings; that's the last thing I'd do; that and I consider May my girlfriend now, and yes we did use protection.  
  
Thomas: Too much information, Stahn; well, I'll let you go now.  
|Stahn Leaves; nothing really eventful happens|  
  
Last day of Stahn's vacation.  
|Things happen like normal now; such as Lilith having problems getting Stahn up; but she goes into the living room where she talks with someone|  
Lilith: Sorry about this; he is a hard to wake up person.  
  
?????: We're used to it.  
  
???????: Stahn, get up!  
  
Stahn: |Wakes up quickly| Dymlos!? |Falls out of bed|  
  
Lilith: I think that's him!   
|Her, the mystery person, and Dymlos walk over to the bed where they start talking about plot-related stuff (to the game, not the fic); they then go outside, and that Lilith has a fit over Stahn leaving; they go outside where Stahn and Philia run into May|  
  
May: Stahn, what's going on?  
  
Stahn: Saving the world yet again.  
  
May: Oh I hope this is more overt; since then my father wouldn't think you're a lazy bum at all. |Spots Philia| Oh; is she your new....(She does seem rather attractive...what a ....wait just a moment; I only like Stahn! Still I find her attractive...nah it's most likely breast envy)  
  
Stahn: No; You and me are still together; she's just a friend and comrade of mine. (Still.....I seem to be liking both her and Rutee, even if she always yells at me; what am I supposed to do....)  
  
May: Okay; lemme see......I knew I had some stuff to give you in case you did something like this again.......Ah! there it is. |Hands over 15 Miracle gels| Well; I hope these will help you out; what is that girl's name?  
  
Philia: I am Philia Felice  
  
May: I'm May Breeze; I know my last name is kinda silly.  
  
Stahn: I think it's cute.  
  
Philia: Well May, it's nice meeting you. (I find her cute.....in the same way I like Stahn!?...what are these thoughts going through my head; and what would Atamoni say about this....)  
  
|May looks around and spots Lilith|  
May: Stahn; your sister is out there; you should talk to her, I'll help.  
  
|They go over to Lilith|  
Stahn: Lilit-  
  
Lilith: You said that you wouldn't leave again!  
  
Stahn: But I have to....though  
  
May: He's right; I know he has to leave, since if he had a choice he'd like to stay with you and me.  
  
Stahn: The world needs to be saved again, and I am one of the few that can do it. After that I will stay home (for a good while at the least)  
  
Liltih: Okay, here is something I made for you; since I knew somehow you'd have to leave again |Hands over a Large food bag|; but if you come running back, no dinner for you!  
  
|May goes up and whispers in his ear|  
May: Stahn, prove to everyone that you're the brave man I hope you are.  
  
Stahn: I won't be running back here; though I might drop by time to time on this journey.  
  
Philia: Could we continue?  
  
Stahn: Sorry about that; See you later May and Lilith.  
  
May: Good luck!  
  
Lilith: Bye!  
|So they leave; but not with out stopping to check out the monument in the pond; based on Stahn's previous experiences; Stahn learns Dragon Toss, and then they leave. They get on the boat and Philia gives him a choice of which of the other Swordian masters to go get first|  
  
Stahn: I'll leave it up to you Philia (I can kinda wait for Rutee)  
  
Philia: Okay; over to Phandaria to pick up Garr then!  
|They go over there to pick up Garr; then over to Darilsheid, then to Cresta to Pick up Rutee|  
  
Cresta  
|They are by the orphanage where Rutee is|  
Stahn: I don't know if we should tell her about this; since she looks so happy here (That and I can do with out her insulting me and my town)  
  
Philia: She's a Swordian master as well; though you do have a good point...  
  
|Rutee overhears this|  
Rutee: Well kids; I've got to go; but I'll be back (Ah good; finally I can take out my frustrations on Stahn again...) |Walks over to Stahn and Philia| Philia, Country boy! Well; I don't like it when people think for me; and I am coming along!  
  
Stahn: (Despite her insulting me; she is kinda attractive...Still I like May a lot more than her)  
  
|Things proceeded to go on; there adventures (Yes; this is a fic for those that have played the game; and I will show redone parts that are important to this fic); things went on until they ran into Leon|  
  
Leon: For the ones I love; I'll do anything; that even includes killing   
my family!  
  
Stahn: (He has a point) Well; it seems that we have to fight....  
  
Philia: Don't be unreasonable, Stahn; let's try to settle this in a peaceful way..  
  
Stahn: At this point; he is only concerned about that woman; and to that end; he'll do anything to protect her..  
  
Garr: That and he's in our way, if we're to stop Hugo, we must fight him!  
|They fight and after a challenging battle; defeat Leon|  
  
Stahn: (Well; it couldn't be avoided; I hope I won't end up in his shoes someday......)  
|The earth starts shaking; and they realize they've got to escape. Things continued on with the occasional visit to Stahn's hometown, where things started happening between May and Philia; such as their feelings growing for each other, that and Stahn's feelings for Rutee and Philia were growing to the level of his feelings for May... though the next part will deal with his meeting with a hero from a tale...|  
  
Armeida  
|Stahn looks around and spots 2 interesting people; they turn out to be Cless/Cress (in some translations) and Arche; they put him though a quiz with 50 questions; he manages to get them all right and they give him a book teaching "sword toss", and a channeling ring, whatever that is used for.|  
Stahn: Guys could you leave me be for a few moments I'd like to talk to these 2 by myself.  
  
Rutee: Fine, don't waste too much time  
  
Garr: All right.  
  
Philia: Okay  
  
Bruiser: Tch; getting stuck in a peaceful place like this...  
  
Chelsea: Yay  
|They Leave|  
  
Cless: So Stahn, what do you want to talk about? How to be brave in the face of Danger?, Or what stuff is the best?  
  
Stahn: No; it's more along the lines of Romance. And since based on what I read in that tale; you seem able to help me.  
  
Cless: That is right; but the only trouble is that you seem to like 3 girls, one of which you seemed to please so far.  
  
Stahn: How do you know of that?  
  
Cless: Just an feeling; but I can sense you're destined for great things on and off the battle field.  
  
Arche: Could we get inside soon, since I am getting kinda antsy, Clessy...  
  
Cless: I've got to be going; since girls when they want it; they want it now. So long Stahn! I know that you'll do well; bye!  
|They leave, and Stahn and the rest of the party leave... some time later, they have gotten the Sky Cruiser from Mikheil as well as disabled the guardian Draconis, and are now in Helraios to revive Igtenos, when they run into Ilene; needless to stay, this does affect Stahn; we join them in mid-conversation after the battle|  
  
Ilene: If everyone was like you Stahn; the world would be a better place....I have put too much to back out, so long Stahn....as for the swordian; the facilities are to the right of the room...  
  
Stahn: Ilene, don't!!!  
|Ilene jumps out of the door in back; Stahn follows but this stopped by Garr|  
  
Garr: Get a hold of yourself; throwing yourself out of that door would do no one that good, she choose that. Someone should watch Stahn..that would be Rutee and everyone else.  
  
Rutee: Just great...(though he is kinda cute and nice; still he's a bumbling country boy who can't do much outside the battle field)  
  
Bruiser: okay...(This crybaby beat me??? Geez...I need to train more)  
  
Chelsea: Phooey! (Having that green haired woman with him....I guess I need to make sure that she isn't single so I can make a move on him!)  
|Garr and Philia leave|  
  
Stahn, sitting against a wall: Why she'd have to do that.....she was so nice....  
  
Rutee: Stahn; she choose to do it, every single action; all because she though that would fix things, and she jumped out because she didn't want you to see her like that...so I guess it was your fault! (I think I might have overdone; so what; he's used to that)  
  
Stahn: Home.....(Need comfort....)  
  
Dymlos: Aren't you going to say something to her, Atwight? She didn't do a good job of comforting him. (Though he associates that girl May to comfort....)  
  
Atwight: It seems to be her nature....(I wonder about this....)  
  
Garr: Should we start right away?  
  
Stahn: No.....I want to stop by home......  
  
Philia: Oh; Stahn; are you still thinking about following Ilene?  
  
Stahn: No.....I am used to that fact now...but I need some comfort....(May...)  
  
Garr: I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea, since I think he would be hampered by his grief in battle.  
|So they proceeded to go back to Lienea; where everyone does various things; such as Garr looks around while being followed by Chelsea; Rutee was off complaining about being in the country much to Lilith's annoyance, Bruiser was asked questions by the kids around there; most of which were about "how hard did Stahn kick your butt?", much to his annoyance, while Philia went with Stahn's to May's house|  
  
May's house  
The leader of the Village: So Stahn how goes "saving the world" heheh?  
  
Stahn: ......Fine, may I ask where May is?  
  
May's mother: She's in her room, Stahn. It's nice that you visit your girlfriend.  
  
V.Leader: That Bum is going out with my daughter??? I thought that green haired girl with him was his girlfriend; still I won't-  
  
May's mother: George, sit back down this instant! I know that Stahn would never lie.  
  
Philia: I am just a friend nothing more...(at the moment; though I hope it turns out to be something more....perhaps with Ma- what am I doing thinking such thoughts again..)  
|They go over to her room|  
  
May: Hel- oh what's a matter with Stahn?  
  
Philia: Well...  
|She tells how Stahn met Ilene and how it was before his vacation, and what happened|  
  
May|Who had Stahn's head in her lap, as well as rubbing his head|: Oh.....well; don't worry Stahn; I'll comfort you as long as it takes.  
  
Philia: I'll be going now; since it'd be rude for me to stay (I have to get away from them 2; for some reason; I have such thoughts flooding my head with such sinful thoughts..)  
  
May: Okay; don't worry he's in good hands (I seem to be.... attracted to her...how else could I feel a slight pang for a friend of Stahn's, though one with a nice body...well; I'll worry about this later.)  
  
Stahn: It's all my fault......  
  
May: No it isn't; who said that?  
  
Stahn: Rutee.......  
  
May: Well; from what I heard she's quite an crude girl (bitch.....goddamn it she is a- aw look what she made me do; thinking such vulgar thoughts like that..); well it wasn't your fault; it was her choice. I'm glad you didn't follow her; I can also say that for your family; after all it would be pretty sad if you didn't comeback. Remember Stahn; everyone has his or her own path, and sometimes it will cause grief; but the important thing is to do what you stick to your path. How are you feeling now Stahn?  
  
Stahn: Better...thanks May....I think I'll just rest at home now. I'll be visiting at times.  
  
May: I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow morning, right Stahn?  
  
Stahn: Yeah....gotta stop this madman before he drags more good-hearted people into this. Good Night.  
  
May: Good night and good luck Stahn!  
|He left and went to sleep; the next morning they left to assault Belcrant; though what they finally meet up with Hugo|  
  
Stahn: Your Schemes end here, Hugo! I won't let you drag anymore goodhearted people into your plot!  
  
Hugo: Yeah; real inspiring, hello Daughter.  
  
Rutee: You speaking to me?  
  
Hugo: Of course I am; Rutee Katrea, Daughter of Kris Katerea  
  
Rutee: What the....  
  
Hugo: I will be kind enough to give you the choice to side with me or with them.  
  
Rutee: I'd much rather be on Stahn's side; he may be a dim-wit country boy; at least he isn't some Evil SOB.  
  
Hugo: Oh; too bad I guess I'll have to "knock you all down" per se with this! |Pulls out the "holy Swordian", Berselius.|  
  
Igtenos: Impossible! A total revival of a swordian is impossible!  
  
Dymlos: It seems the he pulled a Geese Howard.  
  
All: Who is that?  
  
Dymlos: This guy in a manga where he keeps on getting killed and keeps on coming back to life.  
  
Clemente: Well; it looks like we'll have to deal with them.  
|They proceed to battle Hugo; amidst various spells and such.; and win; but they found out that the real evil is Kronos; who then knocks them into the sea. They are rescued by Faye; and a bunch of stuff happens; after all the main point isn't his quest; but some of the things that happen on it; now after a bunch of stuff; and we are on the eve of the final battle.|  
  
Darilsheid Hotel  
|We join Rutee and Philia "media res" in a conversation about Stahn|  
Rutee: While he may be kinda handsome; he's still a naive nitwit.  
  
Philia: Still he so trusting and nice; someone that hardly treats anyone badly..  
  
Rutee: I might try things with that fool perhaps.  
  
|Stahn walks in.|  
Stahn: Hey; just seeing how everyone's doing.  
  
Rutee: Fine  
  
Philia: I'm also fine as well (No matter what she says; I still find him attractive and his girlfriend too- wait what is it with these impure thoughts about May? I can understand the ones about Stahn...)  
  
Stahn: Okay; well try to rest up; since tomorrow is the big day. |Leaves|  
  
Rutee: I've got to get some fresh air... |Leaves|  
  
Philia: I'll leave them be. I think it's better that I don't do anything.  
  
Clemente: You've got to be more honest with yourself.  
  
Philia: This is all for the best; I might try things with that one Priest at the temple. (Good; that way I won't have to worry about any thoughts that cross my- I did it again..)  
  
|Things go on; and they do pick up Mary and checked out a tower of sorts with many good treasures; afterwards they went on to defeat Kronos; then they went their separate ways; but Mary gives him back Excaliber; the holy sword with an unrivaled power. Stahn does return home; and continues working at the Arena; winning many battles; Stahn appears due to his experience and equipment to be the ultimate fighter, now we start the last act of this play; with May and Stahn talking|  
  
Lienea, a year later  
Stahn: Something's been bugging me May; ever since that journey ended.  
  
May: What would that be?  
  
Stahn: It seems that I have some feelings for 2 other girls; yet I don't want to hurt your feelings.  
  
May: Well; I'll let you go; since the old saying goes "If you truly love someone; let them go and if they return that means that they love you back."  
  
Stahn: Thanks; I don't know what will happen; but I'll never forget you.  
  
May: Same here Stahn!  
  
|He goes home and talks to his Family about it|  
Thomas: Oh; going on a journey of adulthood; well; you've grown up; and I won't stop you.  
  
Lilith: Why are you going?  
  
Stahn: It's an adult thing; I need to see what happens; I'll be back; that's for sure.  
  
Lilith: Okay good luck (I hope he doesn't end up with that Tomboy bitch...May told me about her; yeah; what wouldn't I give to knock her outta this world.....)  
|Stahn leaves; he first goes tries things with Rutee; the now president of Oberon Corp. time passes about 3 months when the final straw is cast (I'd show the details but seeing Stahn constantly getting insulted isn't really all that fun to read)|  
  
Darilsheid, The Oberon Mansion  
Rutee: Why don't you just move away from that hicktown?  
  
Stahn: Hey! That is not a hicktown!  
  
Rutee: Please; there's hardly anything half way advanced out there in the boonies; anyways how else are you supposed to become a person of high standing if you hang around with hicks?  
  
Stahn: THAT'S ENOUGH! I AM OUT OF HERE!  
  
Rutee: Fine see if I care.  
|Stahn then leaves and goes to the harbor|  
  
Stahn: Geez; I can't leave due to the ship being gone....well; I might try dropping by Philia's; since I am in the area.   
|He is about to leave until a newsboy talking about the news|  
  
Stahn: What's this about bandits?  
  
Newsboy: There's been reports about these bandits attacking people; and in some cases......having fun with some of the girls if you get my drift.  
  
Stahn: Oh; I'll make a point of going after them if I see them  
  
Newsboy: What are ya? Nuts? Even the soldiers have a hard time dealing with them.  
  
Stahn: Heard of Stahn Aileron?  
  
Newsboy: Yeah the king of the arena in Neuestadt; and the next time he comes by; he's gonna be knighted due to his heroics.  
  
Stahn: Well; that's me all right.  
  
Newsboy: Really? Could I get an autograph? And may you find those bandits and make them pay!  
  
Stahn: All right; never imagined that I'd be so famous. Well; I'll be going now.  
|He tend sets out for the Straylize Temple; after easily taking care of the monster he comes across; he comes upon 3 men ganging up on a Woman in a sundress.|  
  
Man: Give in; and we won't be so hard on ya...  
  
Stahn: (Geez these are the Bandits I've heard about) Hey, Dirt lickers, try taking on a real warrior!  
  
Bandit: Hahaha; okay guys, lets show this kid that we mean business.  
  
Stahn: So be it.  
|They charge; and Stahn does a dragon blade; though some of the bandits did hit; but their weapons broke against his golden armor; and he ripped through them with ease; with the blood flying off the holy sword with ease.|  
  
Stahn: I guess this sword can't be stained with blood, so mi- Philia, you all right?  
  
Philia: Yeah...  
  
Stahn: What's the bruise on your arm? Did they do that?  
  
Philia: No; I had a slight accident.  
  
Stahn: Mind if I stay over at your place tonight, and catch up on stuff?  
  
Philia: okay  
|They go over to her quarters in the Temple. They hear a voice.|  
  
Man's Voice: Did ya get that tea yet?  
  
Philia: No I forgot that, Lance  
  
Lance: Dang; how hard is it to get some tea? |Gets up and tries to hit her, but Stahn grabs his arm|  
  
Stahn: You aren't supposed to hit ladies, especially my friends!  
  
Lance: Let's go pretty boy!  
  
Stahn: Now; promise to stop hitting her, and I won't have to kill you.  
  
Philia: Stahn...I don't know about that..  
  
Stahn: Philia; you shouldn't put up with this; and if he keeps this up; I'll make him pay (I'm still mad about what Rutee said..)  
  
Lance: Okay.....yeah I bet ya your mother licked dogs.  
  
Stahn: THAT is IT! I've had it with you; I gave you a chance and you blew it; time to kiss living goodbye; since I'm sending your head on a one-way trip from your body! |Stahn proceeds to take out his Destroyer blade and lops off his head.| That serves him right; now what to do about this?  
  
Philia: I'll just say that the bandits got him and were after me until you saved me. Though I hate lying; still it's the least I could do for you. Mind If I tell you something?  
  
Stahn: Sure. (I think I do have feeling for her; about the same as for May now...that explains how I got so riled up.)  
  
Philia: Stahn I think.....I love you.  
  
Stahn: Okay; I'll have to think some on this; is this okay?  
  
Philia: Sure; sleep on the couch.  
  
Stahn: Okay. (Are these feelings for both of them love? I think they are; though what to do; I don't want to hurt their feelings...only if some help came by)  
  
Cless, in Obi-won style: (Stahn; why not choose both of them; after all you love them both and they love you back; think about it; it's a no lose situation!)  
  
Arche: (Cless; come on; I'm so horny...)  
  
Cless: (Well; I've got to go; geez that girl has a much tact as she does frigidness...not very much)  
  
Stahn: (Okay; that was weird..but I have my answer; time to sleep)  
  
Next Afternoon (Due to Stahn's sleeping habits)  
Stahn: Mmmm that's that smell?  
  
Philia: Brunch; I know how you wake up late.  
  
Stahn: How about after this we go back to Lienea; since I have something I want to talk to you and May about.  
  
Philia: Okay (I hope this is good news; not to mention seeing May again; it'd be so good if he like both of us, I read in the books that liking another girl is okay.)  
|So they go back to Lienea and they start talking things over|  
  
Lienea; May's room  
May: What do you want to talk to us about?  
  
Stahn: I've been doing some thinking, and I have come up with an unpainful yet weird decision.  
  
Philia: What would that be?  
  
Stahn: I love both of you; and I'd figure I'd go out with both of you so no ones feelings are hurt; I hope there are no problems with this.  
  
Philia: No; that's perfectly okay  
  
May: Could I ask something?  
  
Stahn: What would that be?  
  
May: Have you made love to her yet?  
  
Stahn: Um, no...  
  
May: Oh; it's not as if I would mind that happening now; so before we can actually get started; you 2 have to do it; after all it's just being fair.  
  
Stahn: Okay (Whoa; the best of both worlds! Cool)  
  
Philia: Well May mind if I......|Whispers to her|  
  
May: A priestess knows those positions? Well; that's okay; since you seem to offset me. (This is so good; the only way it'd get better is if I could have some fun with her...I know these aren't normal; then again neither is sharing the guy one loves with the girl one loves)  
  
Philia: So Stahn; you'd want to do that tonight?  
  
Stahn: |Checks out Philia in her dress| Sure. (Yes; I am truly indeed lucky; and Thank May for her fairness) May; would you mind leaving us to so we can talk?  
  
May: Sure  
  
Philia: Wait; could I have a word with her for a moment, Stahn?  
  
Stahn: Okay |leaves for a few moments|  
  
Philia: So is it enjoyable?  
  
May: Yes it is after the deflowering; I know he'll have a good time with you.  
  
Philia: Why do you say that?  
  
May: Maybe because you seem to be rather sacked compared to me.  
Philia:!!!  
  
May: Sorry about that; I should remember how you're going to be an ex-priestess.  
  
Philia: Wait! I just remembered to go back there and resign as a priestess.  
|Stahn comes back|  
  
Philia: It seems that I've got to finish some business  
  
Stahn: Well; I'll just come with you; we could do the talking then!  
  
Philia: Yeah that'd be good for that and protection.  
  
May: Well; I'll just stay here and prepare stuff for this evening; bye you two! (Yeah; I kinda wish I were doing that too...)  
|They did just that and they talked about many things, such as how she's been in the temple most of her life and has no parents|  
  
Stahn: Well; don't worry about living in the real world; since you most likely won't have to do much out in it unless you want to.  
  
Philia: Why do you say that?  
  
Stahn: Simple; I make a good living Arena fighting; not that it's hard with this equipment.  
  
Philia: Oh. What is the reason for wanting both of us?  
  
Stahn: As I said before I love the both of you and that I didn't want to hurt your or May's feelings. Mind if I say something?  
  
Philia: What would that be?  
  
Stahn: You and May seem to offset each other; with different aspects and such; I just noticed that just now.  
  
Philia: Do you think I'm...stacked, since that's what May said...  
  
Stahn: Oh; well; you do have a curvier figure than her; but I think it's rather normal for a girl your age, of course; it doesn't look bad at all.  
  
Philia: Oh that's a relief; since most guys at the temple treated me kinda odd..  
  
Stahn: I think that was because that looking at you made them think unholy thoughts, kinda hard for me not to.  
  
Philia: Try to please hold that though until tonight.  
  
Stahn: Okay.  
|They talked more small talk until they got back home; by then it was nighttime (and yes another lemon scene)|  
  
Philia: Stahn; do you still want to do it?  
  
Stahn: I'm ready to go; but not if you don't want to.  
  
Philia: Yes; I want to feel what it's like to be physical loved. |Starts removing her clothes until she is totally nude in all her pale-skinned beauty| I also want to see in the future how you might like certain things...things a priestess shouldn't know.  
  
Stahn: Okay! |Starts removing his clothes in such a hurry; he falls over while getting his underwear off; Philia giggles at that|  
  
Philia: Oh sorry about that; it's just that I never had a guy be in that much of a hurry to do something with me.  
  
|Stahn finally removes his underwear; and "has his sword ready"|  
Stahn: Well; mind if I kiss you?  
  
Philia: No offense, Stahn; but the answer is obvious.  
|They go and start kissing each other; all the while some petting   
happens; then they break off and talk|  
  
Philia: Mind if I ask who is the better looking out of the both of us?  
  
Stahn: Neither. Each of you looks good in different ways. May has the cute look; while you have the more bombshell with cute eyes thing, not to mention your paler tone sure helps things well.  
  
Philia: Really?  
  
Stahn: I don't know what else to call a girl that is slim yet has some curves; not to mention rather cute and firm to boot. (Not as much as May; then again Philia is a bit more mature than her...)  
  
Philia: I've never heard that before.  
  
Stahn: Well; something would be messed up if a Priest said that to you. Well; if you want to back out; that's okay with me.  
  
Philia: I still want to do this, Stahn.  
  
Stahn: Okay; but first comes the painful part; the deflowering.. (I guess this is the only time where there has to be pain...)  
|They position themselves for the start of it; with Philia on top; resulting in Stahn getting severely distracted by the resulting appearance of Philia's breasts, enhanced by gravity|  
  
Stahn: Okay on the count of 3... (Focus, Stahn; it's important to get this over with as quickly as possible; no matter how sizable the girl's chest seems for the position)  
  
Both: One, Two...  
  
Philia: Owww!  
  
Stahn: (#$@#$@#! I did it too early!)  
|Philia has some tears as the result of that|  
  
Stahn: Sorry about that; I shouldn't have been distracted. If you want; we'll stop this.  
  
Philia: No...let's continue; anyway Stahn don't blame yourself for that; for one it was going to be painful anyways and second I knew it was the appearance of my breasts that did that. |Blushes for a slight moment| Please let's continue.  
  
Stahn: All right  
|They then start the motions; with them adjusting to each other's patterns|  
  
Stahn: (I think this is a minor downside to this; Leave it to someone that hasn't been in this to tell you it's no lose; well; hey just a minor price to pay in enter Heaven)  
  
Philia: (This is feeling so good; no wonder it's referred as a sin; but it's with love so it's right... I wonder how doing something like this with another woman would feel...)  
|They finally get used to each other and slowly start to speed up as they get closer and closer to climax|  
  
Stahn: Philia, I hope you're getting close because I am..  
  
Philia: Don't worry I am as well...  
|A few moments later; they both come at the same time (Yes I am being quite a generous 3rd person narrator/author here)|  
  
Stahn: PHILIA!!!  
  
Philia: STAHN!!!  
|A few moments later; still in the glow of things|  
  
Philia: Would it be wrong to do this again?  
  
Stahn: Nope; but could you give me a few moments.  
|All throughout the night they made love; all the while May was watching through a keyhole|  
  
May: (It feels good to watch them; I want to watch with a more closer range.)  
  
|Meanwhile at Uncle Bob's house, where Thomas and Lilith are spending the night due to Stahn's night activities this night|  
Bob: So dad; what's Stahn doing that caused you 2 to get kicked out of the house?  
  
Thomas: Making every guy's dream come true to him.  
  
Bob: You mean...  
  
Thomas: Yes; he loves 2 girls and they love him back and they don't mind the other girl.  
  
Bob: Whoa. The only way for that to get better is if those girls started loving each other.  
  
Thomas: Scary part is that; it's very possible, that last part.  
  
Bob: Damn, the wife's coming in; let's talk about this some other time.  
  
Thomas: Okay. (I guess I did a good job raising him; and it seems that his not wanting to hurt anyone led to this; who'd have thunk that?)  
  
Next Day  
|The trio discussed a few things|  
Stahn: How about the 3 of us get married?  
  
May: That sounds great!  
  
Philia: Sounds good; but what about laws and such?  
  
Stahn: I think that won't be a problem; after all the government here would do anything for their biggest moneymaker, me.  
  
Philia: Oh  
  
May: I guess a lot of people paid cold hard Gald to see you beat up things then.  
  
Stahn: You 2 sure you won't mind each other.  
  
May: Not at all; though we'd better not find you with some other girl. (The only way this could be better is that the husband wasn't the only thing shared)  
  
Philia: I'm okay with this. (That does remind me) Wait Stahn; could the wife not in action watch?  
  
Stahn: Um; sure just as long as you don't start heckling.  
  
May: We should go all out during the night.  
  
Stahn: All out?  
May: Yeah; I had Philia hold back like I did then; but on our wedding night; about anything goes.  
  
Stahn: Okay; let's tell our parents now.  
  
|A few moments later, at May's house|  
George (May's dad): What? You're marrying both of them? What kind of si-  
  
April (May's mom): George; Let Stahn explain him self; and hopefully he'll have a good one.  
  
Stahn: Ma'am, It's that I love both of them and I don't want to hurt them at all, so I decided to do this.  
  
May: Don't worry Mom; I get along well with Philia  
  
Philia: Same here; Mrs. Breeze.  
  
April: What do you think of this, Thomas?  
  
Thomas: He has good reason, and everyone's happy; I'd have to be a fool to stop this.  
  
George: Hey sissy boy; prove to me that you're tough by boxing me.  
  
Stahn: I'm not sure that's such a good idea.  
  
George: Why; are ya a little girly guy?  
  
Stahn: No sir; I'm afraid that after I'm done that you'll need a healer.  
  
George: All right girly boy; it's GO time! No holding back.  
  
Stahn, who isn't equipped: Okay; but don't blame me for what happens.  
  
George: Let's go, pretty boy!  
  
Stahn: (Remembers the rumors he heard of Leon the pretty boy) I AM NOT A PRETTY BOY! |Goes to knock his future father in law across the room| Oops!  
  
April: Sorry about that folks; it's just that despite how well my husband leads the town ; he's a stubborn fool. Well; Good luck you 3.  
  
Stahn: I guess this is the first time; where the mother in law doesn't sound so bad.  
|The unusual wedding got planned in a week, and soon after it was started; everyone but Rutee was invited; then again Lilith and May did the invites (if you didn't get the point; they both don't like her for the shoddy comforting job she did on Stahn)|  
  
The wedding ceremony  
|Both sides of the family; pretty much Stahn's and May's; but May's father decided to bring both of them down the isle; while April had a strict eye on him  
Priest: Do you, Stahn Aileron take these ladies to be your lawfully wedded wives?  
  
Stahn: I do.  
  
Priest: Do you 2 ladies, May Breeze and Philia Felice; take this rather lucky guy to be your husband?  
  
Both: We DO!  
  
Priest: Now if anyone objects to this marriage, let him or her say now or forever hold his or her peace.  
  
|Then a rather ticked Deadite Leon comes through the door|  
Leon: You don't deserve them; but I'll swallow your soul!  
  
|The priest hits a button; "in case the evil dead attack; please hit it" mean while as Leon Draws his swordian, as Leon is about to rush them; the sword gets broken by a shotgun blast from a guy with a shot gun in one hand and a chainsaw in another in the door way|  
Leon: Who are you?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash; house wares; time to come get some, pansyass!  
|They start fighting, each exchanging blows|  
  
Ash: I known pretty women that hit harder than you!  
  
Leon: Time to die!  
  
Ash: No; it's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and right now I am all out of gum  
  
|Ash revs up his Chainsaw, they rush; but Ash starts loping limbs and such off until Leon is all in peaces; meanwhile; Karyl and Garr are talking|  
Karyl: What is with that guy?  
  
Garr: Cameo by the author; he just finished watching the evil dead movies, chances are in this scene; he's here.  
  
Karyl: Is it a good idea to break the 4th wall?  
  
Garr: Well; I think the reader would rather see the end of this scene.  
  
|Back to Ash and Leon's head|  
Leon: I'll Swallow your soul!  
  
Ash: Oh yeah? Swallow this!  
  
|Fires his shotgun blowing the head apart, then he spins it puts it away|  
Ash: Groovy. Hey Altar Boy; now about my payment.  
  
Priest: Here |Hands over a manga book| don't worry it has some good stuff in it.  
  
Ash, looking over the book: Hey it seems like-  
  
Priest: Just be quiet and enjoy that; anyways we don't want any spoilers.  
  
|Ash leaves and the wedding goes on|  
Priest: You may kiss the brides!  
|And Stahn does just that. Everyone leaves; while the trio go to his house for the honeymoon; the Priest is left and returns out to be the author of this fic|  
  
Author, to the reader: Hey at least I didn't make myself an overpowered hero; just a minor guy; cya! |Vanishes so he can continue the fic|  
  
|We join them on their honeymoon, an enjoyable time for both the trio and hopefully the reader|  
  
Stahn's room  
|Every is basically nude with the girls sneaking peeks at each other|  
Stahn: What to do now?  
  
Philia: May I go first since you are used to me as far as motion goes?  
  
May: I won't stop you (I want to see those positions for myself!) Well; I'll just sit on this chair and watch you 2. |Goes to sit down; and Stahn and Philia go to the bed to start|  
  
Stahn: Ready to start, honey?  
  
Philia: Sure, time to show you something I've read up in a book; one would call it a "pearl necklace"  
|They starts positioning themselves so that Stahn's manhood is in Philia's cleavage as he starts doing the "motions" while May watches, as well as a bit of petting he does on the older woman.|  
  
May: (Wow...I know I can't do that... well I can make up for that)  
  
Stahn: (This does feel good)  
|The motions continue until he loses it, and Philia gets a drink per se.|  
  
Philia: (Good...)  
  
Stahn: Time for me to return the favor!  
  
May: Oohh! Do that to me too!  
  
Stahn: Alright!  
|And Stahn proceeds to get his face in the holiest of holies and does things with his mouth and tounge, among her "petals" and womanhood until he gets a mouthful of "nector", after that they did the bed dance with the typical stuff like feeling up [Use your imaginations] until they both come|  
  
Philia: Let me rest..  
  
May: My turn!  
|Then they started off with foreplay and a blow job, but this time May got to drink from the "fountain"|  
  
May: Mmmmm good!  
  
Stahn: Whoa...that was cool. (To her my "excalibur" seems like a Tosty Kream pop, but with a bit more epathsis on cream.....)  
  
May: Stahn... you know what to do right?  
  
Stahn: Yep  
|He then procceds to do another mouth job, and gets another drink and is comparing tastes|  
  
Stahn: (May's is a bit more sweet, while Philia's is a bit more rich....)  
  
Cless, from his Obi-won standpoint: (Ah yes, he is strong in the force, well there she goes again, well it's said that a oversexed girl is better than an undersexed one.) |Disappears|  
  
Stahn: Well how is everyone enjoying this night?  
  
May: Good, hopefully you won't putter out now.  
  
Philia: Same here.  
  
Stahn: Who do I look like, some guy in his late 40's? I'm in my prime if not before it, at least I'm glad I'm able to make the most of these years.  
  
May: Now to do it!!!  
  
Stahn: First a condom...  
|Then they do it in a few positions mainly normal and doggy style, then after that, they switched every turn or so, until they fell asleep (Stahn did so first, but if you were in his shoes, you'd get tired out too!)|  
  
Next Morning  
Stahn: Morning, honeys.  
  
May: Morning Stahn!  
  
Philia: Good morning, Stahn  
  
Stahn: I think we should have a shedule or sorts, since I have a odd feeling that it'd be best for this. Such as one day that I get to spend with just one of you, that and some rest days, since I'll be needing them, and if you want nights like this.  
May: I want Saturday to be me day!  
  
Philia: Wendsday would suffice.  
  
Stahn: Okay that's settled.  
  
Meanwhile in town.  
Rufus (Stahn's so called friend): I don't believe it! How come he gets all the luck?  
  
Some other guys: Yeah, it's no fair that he gets 2 hotties to himself.  
|Well things went like this for some time, with the schedule, and his work at the arena. One day he's about to leave.|  
  
Stahn's House (He had a new house built)  
Stahn: Well it seems like a long day, so I hope you're able to find something to do.  
  
Philia: I've got books to read.  
  
May: I'll visit my parents.  
|Stahn leaves, they do that, but they're both bored and start talking|  
  
May: Mind if I ask you something?  
  
Philia: No.  
  
May: What if a girl wanted another girl in the same way as her husband?  
  
Philia: I've read that's okay as far as faith is concerned, but it's a matter what the feelings are between the 2 girls. (Does she have feelings for me?)  
  
May: May I do something?  
  
Philia, kinda blushing: Go ahead.  
  
|May then goes and kisses her|  
May: I hope you're not mad, but I...love you in the same way as stahn!  
  
Philia: I'm not, since I love you too.  
|They start fircely kissing each other, moving into the bedroom|  
  
May: What are we going to do?  
  
Philia: Simple, use our tounges and fingers. But first...  
|She gets cut off as May takes off all her clothes. Philia soons follows suit; they look at each other|  
  
Philia: Go ahead, May.  
  
|May then starts to feel one of Philia's breasts and with her other hand, puts Philia's hand on her breast|  
May: Is it wrong for wanting to do this?  
  
Philia: No, but we'll need to tell Stahn.  
  
May: He'll be okay, once he gets over the sight of girl on girl action. This is...nice, but not enought.  
  
|They then proceed to alternatively suck each other's breasts, then a 69 position, then they stop.|  
Philia: Want to try rubbing up against each other, since it seems our womanhoods are erect.  
  
May: Okay.  
|They do that, though it's a bit hard, since May is a bit on the short side, but they pull it, and just as they climaxed, they saw Stahn at the door.|  
  
Stahn: Wow....I know that you 2 like each other. I'll get going now, so-  
  
May: You can join in if you want to.  
  
Philia: Please do, Stahn, since I have an idea.  
  
Stahn: Well, I'd be stupid to refuse such lovey ladies.  
|Now we have 3-some! They did various stuff, including Philia's idea, the triangle position (think 3 way 69 position), and it went on for the rest of the night; needless to say; everyone got more than the F(Fitzgald)FDA's recommended minium requirement for Poon Tang|  
  
A few weeks later  
|Everyone's gathered for a party, and it seems that Lilith and Rutee run into each other......how sad for Rutee|  
Lilith: Finally I've run into you,now I'll knock you from this world and into some other poor one.  
  
Rutee: What are you talking about?  
  
Lilith: You think I can forgive how you nearly drove my brother to sucide! Now for my family! Finishing Strike, THUNDER SWORD!!! |Does a 15 hit combo, then prepares for a massive blast|  
  
Rutee: (This is why she wasn't in the US verison......) |as she goes off into another demension as Mary comes up|  
  
Mary: What happened to Rutee  
  
Lilith: I sent her somewhere she can be happy instead of insulting my brother.  
  
Mary: Ah well she was annoying anyways |They leave towards Stahn's house|  
  
Meanwhile with the guys  
Garr: Let's see if Stahn's home....  
|Knocks on the door and finds his 2 wives at the door|  
Philia: He's still at the arena but he should be on his way home soon.  
  
May: Philia |goes up and french kisses her, and needless to say the 3 guys are now packing wood......|  
  
Bruiser: I think I need to mediate a bit yeah!  
|And Karyl was off in a bathroom, Garr was off needless to saying following an example.......having his number one fan give him head and she loving every second of it. They did get together and such, and everyone did live happily ever after save Rutee, who in her new world without memory, hound Ramna Satanome constantly easily replacing Akane as big pain in the butt|  
THE END 


End file.
